Alec and Sasha
by Alec's Sasha
Summary: After centuries of being alone,Alec finds his singer/mate in a human girl names Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

** Alec and Sasha's Story:**

** Chapter One **

**Growing up in a family of all boy's,Sasha learned how to defend herself early on.**

**One day,her brother Stefan struck her across the took him down,beating**

**him to the point of that,none of her brother's crossed her.**

**As the years slowly passed,Sasha's beauty fifteen the village boys were chasing after was not interested in wants more for herself,than **

**to just live in the wants to work at the castle,with the first guard.**

**One day,as she was watching the guards in the arena,she saw two of the first guard walking away from the looked so much alike,that they had to be the celebrated Aro's adopted childern.**

**As they passed close to where she was hiding,Sasha go a close look at their eyes,she realized that they were the most unusual were Crimson Red.**

**After they had passed by,Sasha began to relax, she continued to watch the practice not knowing that she was being watched.**

** Alec's POV:**

**Alec stood watching the young girl,as she watched the guard sensed that she meant them no she was just felt something strange come over him,an urge to protect this from his own family.**

**Silently approaching her from behind,he saw that she was older than he had she turned to look at him,he saw that she had sensed his human had ever sensed his approach.**

**As their eyes met,the world seemed to move under Alec's his world stood saw the emptiness of his life,over his many lonliness that he had felt,even surrounded by his heart that had not beat in more than a century,seemed to lurch in his breathing stopped.**

**They stood looking at each other for a she smiled at him,it was like looking at the sun for smile lit up his dark world.**

**As he returned her smile,Sasha knew that she had been waiting for this through him all of her dreams were opened her mouth to speak,but he motioned for her to remain silent.**

**Taking her hand,Alec led Sasha out of the castle walls,by a secret seeing that none of his family was near,he turned to her with a thirst becoming unbearable.**

**He ignored the burn in his politely said,Hello.I am is your name?Returning his smile,she noticed that his eyes had changed from crimson to replied,My name is bowed to had assumed is one of the celebrated twins,and a member of the first guard.**

**He held out his hand,saying,No need to she straightened up and looked at him,he was once more struck by her gently cuped her ,Sasha is an unusual,however beautiful smiled saying,Thank are a member of the guard.**

**He , you walk with me?After a moment,she said, his offered walked through the told him what it was like growing up in the village and of the going on's in her life.**

**Listening to her as they walked,Alec thought about what she told another part of his brain,tried to decipher the reasoning for his desire to protect yet craving her blood at the same as she was sharing her childhood memories with him,he discovered that he could see her memories.**

**This shocked had heard of people that could project their thoughts or and his twin sister,Jane,are able to project their thoughts and feelings to each not like was different.**

**Noticing that he'd became quiet,Sasha stoped that he might be upset about something that she had thought about what she had witnessed earlier,while watching the guard her mind wondered to when she first saw Alec.**

**As Sasha's memories changed,Alec watched in seeing and hearing her thoughts about the training as he and Jane had passed close by where she had when she had turned around to face his face.**

**He pulled Sasha to a stop,saying,You are truly her confusion,he quickly said,Your the shame on her face,he realized that she hadn't meant for him to know of her said,It is nothing to be ashamed of.I see many people with I have only seen one other with the gift that you have.**

**She looked truly ,You didn't cry out in you are able to quickly removed her hand from his was Alec's turn to be confused.**

**He asked,Why would I cry out in pain,or be unable to move?**

**She said,It is part of my gift.I freeze people,for a short period of they say that it is had a look of amazement on his said,I was talking about your gift of memory and thought projection.**

**Sasha looked amazed as she asked,I can do that?Alec smiled,and said,You didn't know?She shook her head told her what he had he asked her how her other gift works.**

**She said,Sometimes,it happens when I touch it has happened a few times when I looked at someone,after they have upset looked he also knew that Master Aro could not find out about Sasha's gifts.**

**Aro would force her to be he would add her to his collection of knew that he did not want that to happen to would be one thing if she chose to become like entirely another to be forced.**

**He reached out,taking her hand into it smiles as she looked up into his said,You are full of that the sun was setting,Alec knew that he must get Sasha said,It is getting late.I must take you the sad look that crossed her face,he said,I will come to see you tomorrow.**

**As he led her home,he told her that she must use her gifts to becareful of whom she told about her promised him that she would keep her gifts a they stoped in front of her house,Alec pu his hands on her waist,turning her to face him.**

**Looking into her eyes,he knew that kissing her would be a her could not seem to help wanted to loose himself in her velvet his lips tentavely touched her's,he found his paradise.**

**In his kiss,Sasha felt more alice thans she ever had found a man that she could both love and represented everything that she wanted in her hand cuped his cheek,she noted the coolness of his it was still warm outside.**

**As he leaned back,he noticed a man at the window watching said,Your father is must go me,that you will not tell that it was me that you were out here she had promised,he watched as she walked up the walk into the house.**

**As the man continued to stare at Alec,he turned and disappeared into the mind in long last he had found his many hundred's of years spent alone,he had found knew that he would protect her at any cost.**

**As Sasha walked inside,she saw her father watching out the a time,he turned to face ,Who was that man?And why was he kissin you?She smiled at the memory,saying,He is a saw her father's fury.**

**Saying,Papa there is no need to be asked,Why did you not bring him in?And why did you allow him to kiss you?It is if the two of you had been seen?Your reputation would be in shreds.I will not allow it.**

**Straightening her shoulders,Sasha asked,What are you saying?He said,You are not to see that boy you do,there will be hell to said,Papa,I love I will see him again.I am of age to make my own I will choose who I see.**

**That night as Sasha laid in bed,she started planing that her father had meant what he had that her brother's would back him that she would not have anyone on her mother might have,but she had disappeared three years earlier.**

**As Sasha was making her plans,the door to her room slowly swung father bodly strode into her stood over her,his gaze ravishing her saw that he was throughly said,My duty as your father is to make sure that you know how to be a good wife in every way.**

**As he bent over her,someone crashed through Sasha's grabed the man by the nape of his him against the him there with his arm at the mans looked to make sure that his mate was okay.**

**Seeing the shock on Sasha's face,he knew that he could not kill her back to him,he hissed,I should kill is no way to treat a your daughter.**

**Alec released Sasha's father,allowing him to slide to the slowly walked to Sasha's out his hand to her as she looked up at she sat up and tood hid hand,he pulled her to him,in a comforting hug.**

**He leaned down,whispering in her ear,Get dressed.I am taking you to the will not spend another night under this back,he looked down into her saw that she was coming out of her nodded her asent.**

**Sashas watched as Alec picked her father up like a sack of potatoes,and slung him over his shoulder,carrying him from the hurriely got dressed,and gathered her things that she never wanted to see the inside of theis house again.**

**Alec carried Sasha's father to the livingroom,throwing him down on the again tempted to kill he knew that it would hurt his he turned his back on him,and walked to the knew that his twin was she had followed him.**

**He had been talking to her,when he had sensed that his mate was in silently called out to her,::Jane?::She silently asks,::Is everything okay?::He says,::Yes.I will tell you about it at the you go back and ask,Father,Marcus and Caius to meet with me in the throne room upon my return?::She replies,::Yes::**

**And with that,Jane was heard Sasha's door turned to her with a grim looked beautiful in a sky blue dress,that matched her long brown hair hanging straight down her knew that he had to be honest with her.**

**Sasha walked back into the livingroom and saw the grim look on Alec's feared that he had killed her discovered that she didn't quietly said,I know your saw the shock on his he could say anything,she mouthed the word,Vampire.**

**Alec stood in shocked knew him for what he could this be?Why was she walking to him,instead of running the other way?He watched her approach him,and reach for his hand.**

**He allowed her to take his hand,as he asked,How do you know?She placed her free hand over his heart,saying,I know in here.I figured it out,after you walked from my asked,It doesn't bother you?She smiled,saying,No.I feel as though I have always known I trust you.**

**He smiled,saying,There are things that I need to tell first,we are meeting my father and his brothers as soon as we reach the castle.I am presenting you as my you are my are meant for each other.**

**Sasha smiled,and said.I are the one,that I have waited is your family going to react to my being a human?He sighed,saying,I'm not they will come to terms with asked,And your sister?He smirked,She will have to deal with you ready?**

**At Sasha's nod,he flashed them to the castle's throne Sasha's hand still in his,he turned to face his master' the shock on their faces,he knew that Jane hadn't betrayed telling them that his mate is human.**

**Alec nodded to his sister,silently saying,::Than you.::She asked,Alec,what is the meaning of this?Alec said,Sasha is my is my said,But she is a human.I grant you that she is beautiful enough to distract any or not.**

**Sasha stood at Alec's side,with her head held took in the three had known this was not going to be saw Aro's personaly guard standing behind was watching Sasha carefully.**

**Alec said,I have been alone for today,I found my reason for our bonds and you will see that I am telling the ,who had been silent in so far,said,We should talk this does not appear to mean anyone harm.**

**Aro asked,Marcus,have you read the bonds?Marcus said, speaks truthfully. This mortal is his stood and looked at Alec,asking,May I?Alec nodded,and led Sasha to told Sasha not to be approached Sasha,reaching for her released Alec's hand,placing her hand firmly in Aro's.**

**To Sasha,Aro's skin felt like old very watched as Aro closed his eyes,bowing over her hand,as if to kiss it in watched as emotions flickered across the ancient vapier's Aro stood straight once again,he gently cuped Sasha's cheek,smiling at her.**

**Saying,You,my child are truly her hand,he turned to Marcus and Caius saying,She has many she is smart enough,that she know's us for what we has brought his mate will accept her with open arms.**

**Alec wraped his arm's around Sasha's her to him,with a and Caius nodded their said,Thank nodded,saying,You know what must be know our nodded,saying,I will get Sasha settled into my chambers,and she and I will discuss it.**

**Taking her hand,Alec led Sasha from the for Jane to led the way to his in he released Sasha's to greet his sister,he smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Jane was not pleased with her was accepting a human as his he lost mind?She growled at him,when he turned to her with a said,Jane,she is my mate.  
>You do not have to like you will respect said,It is not know that she has no choice,but to become one of us.<p>And what did Aro mean?Alec said,Sasha has at least two gifts,that I know has the gift of thought and memory projection.I have seen has told me that she has the ability to freeze people,by touch or turned a thought eye to her brother's ,you have the ability to freeze?Sasha nodded.<p>

Jane said,No wonder Aro is agreeing to get's to add another jewel to his at Alec,she said,You know that once she is turned,she will be even more powerful,than she is said, and I are going to talk about all of nodded,as she turned and left the room.

Alec turned to face Sasha as his sister left the saw the look of wonder on her held out his hand to laced her fingers with ,I want to say something before you smiled,saying, returned his smile,saying,I have longed to become a member of the guard.

To be able to protect the populace of both the Fortezza and the surrounding when I met you,all of that fled out of my head.I know now that you are my reason to live.  
>You are my I am not scared to become like if you will be at my side.<p>

Alec smiled replying,I will always be here for ,I am sent on a you can still achieve your Jane said,Aro will be anxious to add you to his collection.  
>And I suspect that Caius saw that you have more talents than just the asked,And you believe that is why Aro agreed?Alec said, accepted because,you are my our bond will be stronger than my bond to my is even he knows that.<p>

Now you need to get some bathroom is through that ,Sasha retrieved her night gown from her bag,going into the bathroom,to watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked from the had awoken a yearning in Alec,that he had never had saved himself for his now,after countless centuries,  
>his libido was fully awake and didn't know how he would be able to keep his hand's off of her,until he had her hand in was if she agreed to marry him.<p>

Sasha walked out of the bathroom and back into Alec's smiled as he saw her cotton that she did not have on much beneath the gown,his body was in agony.  
>Longing to have shyly walked to his side,looking up at him.<p>

He slowly took her into his arms,holding her ,Everything will be fine.I will take care of down into her eyes,he saw her love for him shinning in them.  
>He sighed,saying,You need to you are in bed,I will stand guard outside of your door.<p>

Sasha leaned in and kissed his she walked over to the bed,and pulled back the looked back over her shoulder at Alec,asking,Why don't you stay in here?He smiled at her expression,saying,I can not stay in without climbing into bed with looked saw then that she did not know the effect that she had on him.

He watced as she climbed into bed and laid she had gotten settled,Alec walked to the bed,leaning down and kissing her her a good night.

_  
>Disclaimer:The only parts of this story that I own is the plot and my oc rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer a great read and you. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three As Alec stood watch outside of his chambers,He thought of all that she had Sasha really willing to give up her life to spend eternity with him?He can sense the fight and determination in he stands there,Alec hears and senses someone walking toward him.  
>It was nodded in greeting to frowned at knows that Santiago has feelings for Alec does not 's not that he doesn't consider him good enough.<br>Alec doesn't want anything to interfere with Janes acension to the and Jane both are to take two of the three third throne is still undecided.  
>Alec said, said,Your mother wishes to speak with sent me to tell you and to take guard at your mates door.I will not let any harm come to said,I know that you will she wakes up,let me know no one goes into these nodded,watching Alec walk down the could smell that Alec's mate is shook his head at the that if this girl is Alec's mate,<br>how can her possibly resist her blood?For her to be his singer,that meant that her blood is hard for him to resist.  
>Alec softly knocked on his mothers his mother call out for him to enter,he walked the happiness on his mothers face,he sighed in said,By the smell of you,it is true that your mate is nodded,saying, is said,I am happy for you.<br>After all of these centuries,you have found smiled,saying,Thank you.I will make sure that you meet her in the smiled,saying,I will be happy to meet her.I have been told that she is very beautiful and extremely gifted.I know that you are anxious to get back to my son.  
>After bidding his mother goodnight,Alec returned to his Santi,he walked in to check on was still him she looked like an had one hand under her cheek,her hair like a halo around her head,on the sat down in the corner chair to watch her sleep.<br>As dawn broke,Sasha opened her she looked up,her eyes met smiled at her.  
>She returned his smile,saying,Good said, you sleep well?She said,<br>Yes thank she sat up,she held out her hand to sat down on the bed beside her,taking her said,I had a drem about our future last smiled and said,  
>It must have been smiled all night.<br>She said,Yes it was will face troubled times,but our love will see us through.  
>And I saw you,your sister,and someone else taking the three was knew that she hadn't known or been told about wondered if she has the gift of foresight.<br>He asked,How did you know about our ascention?The third hasn't been chosen said,  
>I didn' mean,this is true?Alec said, did you see as the third?She said It was a sister's said,Show showed him with her the face,he knew who it muttered, it was an asked,Are you sure,that he is my sisters mate?She that Alec wasn't happy about this,she asked,Do you dislike him?Alec shook his head,saying,It's not that.<br>He and Jane...,as he trailed off,Sasha had always been the twins against the Alec was scared of loosing squeezed his turned to look at ,You understand?She nodded,saying, has always been the two of you against the world.I also know that she feels the same way about me,that you do about I will never try to take you from your Santi will not take Jane from you.  
>Alec said,I will have a talk with said,It will be best,if I will will think that you are taking my side over hers,if you talk to said As long as I can be do not know my sister's go of his hand,she cupped Alec's him that Jane would be upset at she would come that Jane's power would not work on turned kissing the palm of her smiled,saying Ilove you too.<br>Alec said,I love mother wants to meet you,this said, discuss wedding laughed saying,Then I take it that is a yes?She smiled coyly,saying,Mmm.  
>I don't know.I haven't been asked up,Alec pulled Sasha to her down on one knee,he looked up at her,with a smile.<br>Saying,Sasha you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever are my singer,my you honor me,by becoming my wife?With tears in her eyes,Sasha said, stood,pulling her into his his hand under her chin,lifting her face to his for a kissAs he hld her in his arms,he both felt and smelled her body's reaction to him.  
>And it increased his need for her.<br>Breaking off the kiss,Alec said,While you get ready,I will make sure,that your breakfast is sighed,leaning her head against Alec's her ,I think that it would be best if we are married as soon as leaned back,looking at him,with a ,We will not be able to if you keep looking at me like laughed,saying,I will be ready in twenty minutes.  
>As Alec left his chambers,he thought about what Sasha had told flashed to the he made sure that Sasha's meal was being prepared,he went to see his sister.<br>He found Jane in her chambers, looked at him as he laid her bood to the side,knowing that Alec ws upset and needed to asked,Brother is everything okay?Alec said,I have learned a lot over the past twenty-four hours.  
>I have found my though we have not talked about it,so have Sasha has breakfast,and meets with mother,she wants to talk to frowned,asking,Why?Avoiding discussing her grined at the memory of Sasha's ,She didn't say.<br>However,please for my sake,be ,I will try.I make no promises.I honestly believe that she will come between took Jane's hand,saying,No one will ever come between us.I need to get back to Sasha.I will see you at the meeting.  
>When Alec walked back to his chambers,he found Sasha standing at the out at the up behind her,he put his arms around her pulling her against him.<br>She sighed leaning her head back against his said,Your breakfast is we go to the diningroom?She led her to the diningroom,holding out a chair for her to he tood a chair beside her,a female vampire brought in coffee and Sasha's sitting down the food and coffee,she bowed to Alec and Sasha left the room,when Alec dismissed her.  
>As Sasha ate,Alec told her about the Volturi custom' would be her duties whe she became not only a member of the first guard,but also a mistress of the her eat,Alec wondered how she could eat something that smelled so Sasha had finished breakfast,Alec led her to his parents his knock,Marcus called out for them to opened the door,and led Sasha looked around,taking in the sight of Marcus and Didyme sitting together on the was smiling.<br>Didyme stood walking over to huged her saying,Welcome my may call me Didy.I am very glad to meet smiled,saying,I am glad to meet you as Didy leaned back Sasha looked at Sasha look at him,Marcus smiled at said,Welcome smiled as said,Thank motioned for all to be seated.  
>Sasha set beside Alec on the love told Marcus and Didy about him asking Sasha to marry discussing wedding plans,Alec and Sasha left.<p>Once again,I do not own any of the Twilight characters.I own the plot and my reveiw. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alec and Sasha knocked on Jane's answered with a quiet, ushered Sasha into his sister's chambers.  
>Jane looked up from said,Hello answered,Hello watched as his mate and sister acessed each motioned for Alec to leave walked out taking up guard at the asked,What do you want to tell me?<br>Sasha said,I am not going to take Alec from rolled her ,You will come between said,No I will as Santiago will not come between you and asked,Did Alec tell you and Santi and I?Sasha said,  
>I show you?Remembering what her brother had told her,Jane showed Jane her dream from the night gasped as she saw Santi on the third Sasha pulled away,Jane asked,Everything will work then?<br>Sasha nodded.

Jane thoughtfully walked to the window looking softly tells Sasha how she and Alec had thought that they would never find their they had given up all hope of finding them.

After Sasha finished talking with Jane,she and Alec walked through the told her a lot of he and Jane's their human listened with a keen interest as he told her about their father's of Aro rescuing them from a fiery death at the of how Aro had brought them to the Volturi castle and changed them into vampires.

Sasha felt awful for how Alec and Jane had been looked up into Alec's eyes with tears swimming in cuped her cheek,saying,It's and I got over it a long time said,I can not help one should have to go through bent his head,capturing Sasha's lips in a kiss that took both of their breaths moaned into the growled lowly in his both of them back to his chamber's.

Alec laid Sasha on the bed,stretching out beside her 's arms wove their way around Alec's body,  
>holding him close.<p>

That night after Sasha had fallen asleep,Alec lay watching knew that he would give his life for he would give up everything for that he would do anything to make her leaving the long as he was with her,that was all that would stand in their even his love for his sister.

Alec heard Jane's thought' was thinking about what Sasha had showed that Santi was her was wondering how Sasha's power's worked,and if she would be more powerful than she hearing these thoughts,Alec began to wonder the same Sasha be more powerful than the high guard?Would she become the master's new favorite?

_  
>Once again,I do not own Twilight all of the Twilight character's belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.I only own the plot and the character named read and reveiw.A special thank you to SoldierBoyAlec for his wonderful and kind ideas would be a huge to come in the future. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

As Sasha awoke in Alec's arms,she realized that she truly didn't realize how she had ever lived with out him.  
>that she loves him with her whole heart. That she will never willingly live apart from him. She would give her life for him and his consider's them her family have shown her nothing but kindness since she arrived.<br>Alec smiles at her,asking, Ready to start your day beautiful? Sasha smiles,Of course as long as I am with you.  
>He nuzzles her neck saying,Of course with giggles. I love you Alec. He smiles leaning back to look her in the eyes. I love you everything that I are the love of my existence. I would give up everything for smiles and tells Alec,I truly do not know how I lived with out you.I can not picture my life without you.<p>

As they gaze into one another's eyes,Alec bring's his hand up to caress her lips capturing her's in a fiery passionate fingers coming up to run through his their tongues lash at one another,Alec knows that he is fighting a loosing know's that he will not be able to restrain himself until after they are smirks against his lips as she feels him give that she has won the battle.

Later that day,after having showered and dressed for the day,Alec and Sasha walk through the castle grounds,  
>stoping to watch the gaurd introduces his mate to Felix,Demetri,Heidi and all greeted her smirks on Felix and Demetri's faces promised to give Alec greif over having found his singermate.  
>Heidi and Corin seemed to be willing to bring Sasha into the offered to take Sasha shopping at the first we have upcoming balls and events that you will need special clothing smiled thanking Heidi and accepting the invitation.<p>

As Sasha and Alec walked slowly back to the castle,Sasha commented on Felix and Demetri's commadre with told her that other than Jane,he was the closest with Felix and usually it was the four of them sent together on nodded thinking over this asked,Will I be sent on missions?Alec replied,Yes.  
>Not when you are first turned or until you are properly trained,but eventually you will be sent on missions with us.<br>Sasha thought about this for a at the thought of seeing far away places that she has never seen before.

After lunch,Alec,Sasha,Didyme,Heidi,Sulpicia,and Athendora sat down to discuss wedding Heidi asked if Sasha was inviting her family,Alec said,Absolutely a small growl escape at the but Sasha looked at him in looked down at the reached over putting her hand over Sasha's saying,Do not be ashamed my happened wasn't your have nothing to be ashamed looked up into Didy's eyes seeing that she meant every word that she had smiled at Didy saying,Thank you Mistress.  
>Didyme smiled saying,You are most welcome.<p>

That night as Alec and Sasha lay in bed together,Alec reassured Sasha that he didn't blame what happened with her her father had been the one in the that she would never have to go through anything like that ever if anyone ever made her feel uncomfortable to let him know and he would take care of it.  
>Sasha smiled at him and knew that he truly meant every word that he said to he would kill someone over her.<p>

_  
>I do not own the Characters from Twilight,they belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer.I only own the plot and OC. Please read and reveiw. Thanks. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After Sasha has been at the castle with Alec for two weeks,she begins to notice changes in her eating habits and her notices that she is nauseated at the mere thought of food before that she seems to be gaining weight though she isn't eating as much as she once with most vampires,Alec doesn't notice this at first since he doesn't eat human to him Sasha's body is perfect finally one morning he adressed it after Sasha comes back to bed from being asked,Babe,what's wrong?Sasha replies,I'm not feeling well.  
>Alec ponders over this for a while.<p>

He notices that after lunch she appears to be fine and that her appietite is back and a more her carefully he notices the change in her she turns to the side to adress someone,he see's the small baby eyes widen as he realizes that Sasha is pregnant.  
>He keeps this to himself until he and Sasha are straight out asks her,Sasha are you pregnant?Since Sasha had just came to the realization of that very thing that morning,she of how he is going to freezes in still as a wearily watches as to what will happen.<p>

As Jane starts to pass them in the corridor,she stops hearing her twin's as she realizes what's going ,Alec,what the hell were you thinking?You know that a human can become pregnant by yet you have taken her to your now she's will Master Aro think?You know how he feels about the Cullen's now you are about to bring one into this family?She hisses the last part that Jane maybe about to do something stupid,Alec snaps out of his ,Jane chill aren't even sure might just be smirks evily,knowing that she is asks,What do you mean?What's a hybrid?

Alec sighs before saying,A hybrid is a child spawned by a human mother and a vampire are both human and are very few that we are aware stands staring between Alec and his would Master Aro be upset?Jane said,"Hybrid are unpredictable and we haven't be able to study them much"."Therefore we do not know what this child will do." Sasha looks down biting her looked glared at Jane knowing that Sasha doesn't need to think about these pretends not to notice Alec's glare,walking the way that she had been heading in to begin with.

Alec takes Sasha's hand and leads her back to their chambers knowing that she needs a few minutes to absorb what she has just sits on the bed,pulling her into his looked at him with a small looked at her and said,"I am here for you and we will work through matter what."Sasha says,"I am so happy".I never have given much thought to having a family."But now,I can't imagine not having childern."  
>Alec holds Sasha close,not wanting to upset her by telling her that she will not be able to have more than this one he refuses to even think about the possibility of her not surviving.<p>

As they lay there together each in their own thoughts,Alec hears someone nearing their chamber nostiril's flaring he realizes that it is softly knocks on the calls out,"Enter."Felix opens the door ,"Master Aro would like to see you both in his libary."Alec as Felix blantly stares at growls lowly at a smirk, Felix turns leaving the looks up at Alec in what Jane had kisses her forehead,saying,"Everything will be okay."Sasha silently that Alec is Master Aro will not be as upset as Jane believes he will a sigh,Sasha gets up from the bed going to the bathroom to freshen up.

As they walk to Aro's chambers,Alec gently squeezes Sasha's her that he is with her,and will not allow any harm to come to Alec's knock,Aro bides them to they walk in,they find Aro standing in front of the out into the stand waiting for him to acknowledge saying a word or ,Sasha puts a protective hand over her the moment that Master Aro will turn wondering how this will Aro be angry and sentence them to death?Or will he accept what has happened?

_  
>I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and Sasha's characters. Please reveiw and tell me what you think.<br>All reveiws are welcome and taken into careful concideration. 


End file.
